Dance of Destruction
by NotAREALAcc
Summary: "What do I get in exchange for both of your lives?" Pan sneered, his grip on my waist tightening. I looked into his dark eyes and sighed, every cell in my body trying to forbid me from saying what left my mouth next. " Me." Dark!Pan, contains swearing and mature themes.


Dance of Destruction

I really couldn't remember anything from the past night.

But now, well yeah. So apparently I'm in this mystic island right now. Hanging from a cage. Dangling from a tree. About twenty feet away from the ground. Wait. Did I mention the cage part yet. And that the island was a fucking jungle.

I heard a groan and turned. Another girl was trapped from the branch of a tree next to where I was.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice straining from making the softest sound.

The girl turned to face me. Her eyes widened as did mine. Rae squinted and tried to sit up, hitting her head on the top of her cage. "Damn. Bec where are we and why the fucking hell are we trapped in cages?"

I shrugged at my twin's question. This foreign place is giving me the freaky dinkies. Did I accidentally sniff some drugs before this or what. Because this has got to be the hallucination induced by some strong cocaine or something. I tried stretching myself as much as the tiny space allowed. My back and legs could not handle the soreness anymore. I shouted out, to anyone there or no one at all, "God or anyone else, can you get us out of our cage? My bladder isn't really appreciative or this package that doesn't include a porta-potti."

Rae clenched her stomach and mumbled," I got some really bad cramps too." I snorted at her scrunched-up face of agony.

Right after she said something else about periods, some rustling of leaves came from the ground. A group of boys in hoods climbed out of the thorny bushes. The leader of the troop looked up, as his hood fell back showing his dirty blond hair and a long angry scar on his face. He hung his club over his shoulder and scowled at us. Why am I not surprised that that would be the first reaction of this ray of sunshine.

"Looks like the shadow brought back two more pesky, weakling girls," he spat, distaste evident in his voice.

"Yes and you with your power is just terrifying. I'm trembling with fear at your presence, please don't hurt me," Rae squeaked in a girly, high-pitched voice.

An arrow shot at her head, missing it by a hair's breadth. He lowered his crossbow and snarled," Next time, it'll go straight into your skull." Well, Mr. Rainbows and Sunshine didn't appreciate her humor very much.

He turned to his group and said," Bring them to the camp. And hopefully Pan will get rid of them."

The cages Rae and I were in were lowered but with no so much care. We hit the ground with a thud and he as well as another boy unlocked the cage doors. They grabbed our arms and yanked us out, pulling us onto our feet.

My legs wobbled as I limped and winced at the pain. I looked at my twin who still looked a little shaken by the fact that she was nearly shot by the guy who was now leading her to who knows where. She staggered along with him as her gaze pierced the back of his head.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the camp. The boys released us and threw us on the ground. Blondie said," We found the two of them caught in our cages. Your shadow is bringing back girls again."

I looked up to see a rather attractive boy looking down at Rae and me. He offered a hand for the both of us. I took his hand, brushed off the dirt on my face and thanked him. Whereas, Rae didn't even look at it and stood up, rolling her eyes at him.

"Boys, you may leave us," he declared, as the group silently left into their tents.

Holy hell. Good looks and a beyond sexy accent? I'm sold. I gawked at him, looking at his devilishly handsome and smug face, barely hearing what he said next.

"What are your names and what brings you to Neverland?" he asked, not very pleasantly or unpleasantly. I didn't answer or comprehend his question because I was busy ogling him. Why must the guy that supposedly will "get rid of us" be so good-looking?

Rae spoke up," I'm Raegan and the girl who's too busy staring at your face is Rebecca. We don't know why we're here and where this is but my twin here doesn't seem to mind seeing that she's so distracted by you. Oh and who are you by the way?"

I snapped back to Rae, sending her a look that said," What the fuck are you doing?"

When I turned back, I saw his face about only a few inches away from mine, a smug smirk plastered on it.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan and this is Neverland."

Author's note: Why is Pan so hot. Oh my god he is so sexy I can't even. This is my first story so if it sucks sorry.


End file.
